rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Holden Wallace
Holden Wallace is a human roleplayed by Strabon Dean. His current whereabouts are unknown, and he has been missing for some time now. He was born near Draynor on the grounds of the Wizard's Tower and was raised by his caretaker/adoptive father Beaux Patelsan. He left his home when he turned 21 to learn the ways of a hero at the Academy of Heroes. It was at the Academy of Heroes he met his wife Katrina Avery and mentor Evgeni. After a year of studies, Holden had graduated and officially became a Hero of Gielinor. He has decided to help teach at the Academy so there may be more heroes for the future. Biography ''Childhood'' Holden was born in the Year 148 of the Fifth Age to a prostitute and a borderline sociopathic criminal. His birth took place a mere 10 feet outside the entrance of the Wizard's Tower, his mother seeking safety from her partner and his band of mischevious minions. A few mages of the Tower came to aid in the birth and, after a long and a difficult labour, helped bring a healthy baby boy into Gielinor. Unfortunately, Holden's mother could not handle the stress of childbirth, due to the countless beatings she had endured at the hands of his father. The mages, feeling sorry for the young infant, tried to find the boy a foster home, but to no avail. After many weeks of searching, Beaux Patelsan, a retired mage who lived in the town of Draynor and occasional advisor to the Tower, grew fond of Holden and decided to raise him. For the first few years of his life, Holden was taught basic education in the form of reading, writing, and arithmetics. It was not until he his teenage years that he took an interest in Patelsan's former line of work. During one of his usual chores, which was reciting the old man's research to him, Holden saw an illustration of a mage casting a spell. This image brought forth a curiousity that is common in young men, and would not be quenched until he himself learned this art. After constant badgering, Patelsan finally relented and taught him how to perform the simplest air spell. One could see the jovious young lad at the edge of the woods practicing; those small, peeble-like runes clutched in his fists. The rest of his teenage life passed with little notice, expect that he had sparked an interest in tales of heroes. Whether it be in the form of a song, a leather-bound book, or from the lips of a passing bard, Holden could not get enough. He would play with others his age in pretend battles, being the gallant knight who stormed the castle of the evil lord and rescued the fair maiden. After more years of make-believe, Holden, aged 21, finally found an opportunity to achieve his "dream" in the form of a flyer for the Academy of Heroes. Using all his coin to purchase an old steel blade and a piece of string, he left Patelsan and Draynor to begin his own tale. ''Academy of Heroes'' ''A (Less than) Heroic Arrival'' After a grueling journey, Holden reached his destination. The gates of the Academy seemed to shimmer under the hot desert sun as he neared, draining the few remaining drops from his last waterskin. Passing into the courtyard, he asked with a parched and raspy voice, "Is this the Academy of Heroes?". As he heard the confirmation, Holden's vision went black and his world seemed to fall as he passed out from heat exhaustion. As he came to, he stared upon the face of a woman who soon become his greatest friend and ally, Katrina Avery. Days passed, and Holden spent them getting acquainted with various members of the Academy, most notable being Elrond Clarisais, Talis Firne and Syer Rzzar, all of whom he would (more-or-less) befriend. In this time, he also met Aryl Thorkir after sustaining an injury during a training exercise that required his talents. Aryl would then become his teacher in the art of swordsmanship. Though he had spent many a month honing his martial and magical abilities, nothing had prepared him for the man who would become a friend, a mentor, and a father figure. ''Evgeni the Mahjarrat'' He met Ahvgaeni D. Avencianci (prefers to call him Evgeni or "Ev") on what he considered a normal day at the Academy. A man showed up and, from what Holden could guess from the way the other older members greeted him, was an old friend of the Academy. Being taught manners, Holden greeted him and was shocked by his appearance. The skin on his face was taut against his skull and was semi-transpareant, and by the way he could feel the power radiate off him, he knew he was not a man to be crossed. It was only after a bit of poking around that he had discerned what exactly Evgeni was: a Mahjarrat. Holden, being a simple man from a small town, had no real knowledge of what a Mahjarrat was, but he felt that it was certainly a being of immense power. So naturally, Evgeni became his teacher. Though his methods were odd, Holden learned a vast amount of spells and their variations and increased his muscle mass and definition (if only slightly) during Evgeni's lessons. After covering the elements, Holden's studies turned to a more unnatural path. It was in the dank and dim basement of the Academy that Evgeni taught him how to use Blood Magick. ''A Budding Romance'' When not studying or having a lesson, Holden would usually spend his free time with Katrina, his classmate and Grandmaster. They had become quick friends and were hardly seen apart. He could feel there was a bond they shared, a bond he had with no other person, but fear of possible rejection and embarrassment kept him from revealing his true feelings. There was competition for her attention, but Holden would always best the other, what with his boyish charms and wit, and after many weeks of constant hesitation, he finally spilled the proverbial beans and was relieved to know she felt the same. Katrina further increased his love for her by presenting him with a sword of his own. A tempered steel blade with a black leather grip, his last name etched cleanly on the hilt. Though never really announcing their relationship, the other students and staff of the Academy somehow found out about it, much to the dismay of the couple. They had their ups and their downs much like any other, but it seemed as though they would never come apart. And as their love grew, Holden knew she was the girl meant for him and, after a rough patch in their relationship, finally proposed to her. She said yes. ''A New Champion'' Holden's teachings were coming to an end. He had become proficient with a blade and had learned all he wanted about magicks. With his graduation and wedding close at hand, he needed to make a decision for his future. After many a talk with friends and staff, Holden felt it best to join the Academy as a teacher, his subjects being both Air Magick and an Introduction to Blood Magick. Both his graduation and wedding took place on the same day, the latter following the former, Elrond proceeding both events. And so, Holden had become what he had dreamed of. He entered the unforgiving castle, bested the obstacles that lie within it, 'rescued' the fair maiden, and left a Hero of Gielinor. ''Lumbridge'' With the increasingly grim reports coming from Lumbridge, and the stream of refugees coming into Al Kharid, Holden could no longer stay within the (moderately) safe walls of the Academy. Leaving a letter for the Grandmasters to read, Holden left with nothing but his sword, a pack of supplies, and his lucky blue hat. After making the long trek through the hot desert, he arrived in the river town of Lumbridge, and he was distraught by what he saw. People in ragged garments milling about the ravaged town, searching for possesions, or family and friends, even something to eat. Their pale, grief-stricken faces gave him the feeling of being punched in the gut. He himself had never been one to show any favor to the Gods, but after witnessing the carnage they had created firsthand, he felt nothing but contempt. He continued towards the damaged castle, hoping to find someone that could tell him how he could help. He met Sekra Thayne, the Duke of Lumbridge and the man trying desperately to keep his town from being crushed by the war that waged behind him. Holden helped where ever he could, patching up the wounded, searching for missing people, handing out rations, patrolling, etc. He wasn't used to this type of despair, so it took quite a toll on him. His face and body and began to thin from the lack of food; his eyes seemed to sink into his skull, dark bags growing underneath them due to the constant threat of the battle spilling into the town keeping him up at night, but he persevered, ready to stake his life to protect the people caught in the crossfire of Zamorak and Saradomin's power struggle. ''Battle of Lumbridge'' As the war came closer and closer to erupting out of the crater, Holden tried his best to steel his nerves. The eve of the battle, he procured a simple steel chainbody, a small, flimsy shield and a leather helmet. It wasn't much, but he hoped it could give him added leverage in case of a life or death situation. Holed up in the keep, Holden watched Duke Thayne as he rallied his men, feeling his own morale raise. As Zamorak's forces creeped ever near, he was approached by a comrade, asking for his help to flank Saradomin's forces before they got a chance to attack the castle's walls. He agreed, and with a small band of men, Holden followed the man's lead. As they rounded behind the 'enemy', his unofficial leader signaled the charge. He rushed in, sending a strike arcing down at an unsuspecting foe's shoulder. As the blow connected, he felt a sharp pain in his sword hand, making him drop his blade. He stared in shock at an arrow that had pierced through, the tip sticking out of his palm. He was so distracted he didn't see the man he had attack barrel towards him, knocking him onto his back. Stars in his eyes, Holden had only a brief moment to react as the man stabbed down at him, raising his shield. The sword tore pass it and went straight through his forearm. The man removed the sword and demanded that he leave, turning away and heading back into the fight. Holden, blood dripping from his wounds and his consciousness fading, he picked himself up and stumbled to the river , passing out and falling onto the muddy bank. After some time, in which the battle had ended, Holden ripped pieces of cloth from his pants and painfully wrapped bandages around his injuries. Seeing himself useless to help anymore, he ran into the dawning sun, seeking to return to the Academy. Appearance Holden Wallace is a fair skinned individual, standing at approximately 5'10" and weighing 170-ish lbs. His body frame his lean with the slightest hint of muscle definition and broad shoulders. His face is a bit wider than average, high, shallow cheekbones and a nose that starts off slender, but gradually widens as it reaches his nostrils. He has a squarish jaw and a thin chin. Holden has strawberry blonde that hangs a half an inch above his shoulders. He has two different colored eyes, the right being a dark brown and the left a hazel. Scars Holden has very few scars, but they are there nonetheless. *A large, jagged scar on the back and palm of his left hand where he desperately attempted to catch a sword during a fight. It went right through. *Scar tissue would be on the outer side of his right bicep and shoulder from where he narrowly missed being burned alive. *A thin scar would run along his right jaw line, leading up to his earlobe, where a small chunk is missing. He managed to get this by upsetting the man who was holding him hostage. Personality Holden Wallace is a kind and (somewhat) well-mannered man. He is polite to those who are polite to him, and can be just the opposite if necessary. He holds family and friendship in high regards and places them above all else. What he may lack in skill, he makes up for in determination and smarts. Whenever optional, he chooses diplomacy over combat. Abilities Magical Abilities Holden could be a formidable foe with his magicks, but his inexperience in magic duels holds him back. He is proficient in elemental magicks, having nearly mastered air, earth being an area he is familiar in, while his fire and water magicks are lacking. His knowledge of Blood Magick is limited, never having really been able to finish his study under Evgeni, but he knows how to seal up a minor wound and slow the bleeding of major wounds. He has also shown offensive capabilities, though nothing very impactful. Physical Abilities Holden is not the strongest, nor is he the fastest. Instead, he opts for a more unorthodox and unpredictable style of fighting to try and throw his opponents for a loop. He always tries to take advantage of his enviroments whenever possible. At times, he will incorporate his magicks into a sword fight. Gallery Holden2.png|Holden (in EVE Online) with his hair tied in a ponytail. Holden.png|My rendition of my character. Trivia *His middle name is Jude. *His favorite meal is a hot and fresh kebab. *He has terrible table manners. *He has had a fake snake named Anders for a pet as well as a pig for a mount. *He has a 'lucky' blue hat that he wears whenever he travels. *His theme can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user